the untold love story of Felix Volturi
by We All Need A Nap
Summary: Felix is on a mission to find potential special vampires when he meets a human girl and knows she's for him but tries to deny the fact, that is until Alec finds her.
1. Chapter 1

Felix POV:

I stood in a dark tunnel surronded by fog. Aro had sent me out to look for humans who might have a gift in the second life and then take them back to Voltterra.

He sent Demetri to under the clock tower, Jane to the northern outskirts of Voltterra, Alec to the southern, and he put me in the eastern because there were several towns there. He instructed us not to come back until we have gotten to or three. I had one so far, it was a tall but young girl, she looked sixteen or seventeen and like she was visiting from california, she had tan skin with obviuesly bleached bkind hair, she said her name was Katie or something. I had knocked her out so she couldn't get away.

I believed she would have some sort of charm speak, or mind control.

I then saw a boy. This guy had spiky black and already vampire pale skin. "Hey do you know the time?" I asked him as he passed and he stopped and looked at me. He wasn't beu like that katie was belle, but he wasn't ugly either, he looked about average.

"12:oo." he said without thinking twice and I heard the distant clock tower strick twelve o'clock right after he said it. I looked at him, he didn't have a cell phone or watch or anything that would tell him the time. "Oh and that girl's gonna come too in about two seconds." he said and two seconds later exactly her eyes fluttered open. So this kid was going to be able to see the future.

"whats yout name?" I asked him

"Wouter Blake." he replied simply

I then hit the back of his head knocking him out, and as the blond started running, I grabbed her shirt and smacked her into the wall knocking her out again.

I tossed her ontop of the boy.

An hour or so later a girl came along. She was more belle than any other girl i've seen before. She had dark brown hair tied in a bun with pale skin and sharp green eyes. She looked about five feet three inches, and was wearing a black leather jacket, a white tank top, a black skirt, with black flats. She was walking alone in the ally.

"Excuse me?" I asked her and sh turned to me. She looked up at me with scared eyes that soon turned to pleasure when she saw my face.

"huh?"she asked nervousley in a high pitched bell voice. I was going to ask her a few questions but I couldn't get them out.

"Tu es tres belle." I said in french since that seemed to be what most the people around here spoke.

"Oh i'm sorry I don't speak...whatever that is." she said

"You are very beautiful." I replied in english. she smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Thank you..." She blushed and I nodded.

"I am Felix Volturi." I told her and then she replied.

"Amy Fisher." She said. Amy Fisher was a beautiful name for her. Amy, Amy, Amy. I repeated her name in my head. Why did I feel this way though? i've never felt it before now, with her. She was so small, she was so skinny, so short...so belle...

She touched my arm. She was really hot...her skin felt like fire. I jumped back and looked at her. I couldn't let Aro know about her, I didn't want her to be a slave like I was for Aro. Not her, not her.

"Run." I told her. she stayed where she was. "RUN!" I yelled and when she didn't move or scream I picked her up and threw her against a wall knocking her out then picking up the other bodies and running back to Voltterra.


	2. Chapter 2

ALEC POV:

I rounded the corner to where Felix was supposed to be unless he left already. Aro had instructed me to go around and make sure everyone cleaned up their messes and if anyone was left over to dispose of them.

Felix's scent was still fresh. There were three other scents though. It smelt like two girls and a male. I say two girls because there was the "Paris" freguance and "Enchanted" freguance. I only knew this because Heidi and Chelsea insisted on acting like children and going through their meals things before burning them and keeping what they liked.

I followed the males scent to make sure he wasn't around. He wasn't. I then followed the "Enchanted" scent to see if she was around. She wasn't I then decided he had cleaned up and investigated his methods. There was blood covered on the left wall. The "Enchanted" scent was plastered to it, it seemed as though he threw the female at the wall and left her their for her to die or just be knocked out for a few houres. I looked for the boys scent, it seemed as though Felix just hit him on the head and tossed him ontop of the dame.

I looked around for the "Paris" scent and followed it to the trash cans, which i'm guessing he knocked the girl into to knock her out. I wasn't going to look through the trash, so I turned around grabbed my bag of bodies and started walking away, that is until I heard a low moan. I turned to see a girl starting to site up. "Who are you?" I commanded her to smeak.

"Amy Fisher" She replied in a painful moan which I tried not to roll my eyes at.

"What happend to you?" I ordered again.

"Felix Volturi...strong..." She couldn't finish the sentance. "Pretty, strong, love." I looked at her and grabbed her forarm about to break her neck. She was a liabilty. She was hot though. a fire user she would be. I stuffed her in my bag with the two other bodies I had. She didn't scream or anything so I assumed she passed out again.

I scanned the area making sure nobody was watching and then I ran back to the Volterra Castle. I entered the gates and went into the throne room. I was the last one back. Demetri stood in his usual spot with three bodies on the ground beside him, Felix also in his usual place with two bodies beside him, I glared at him as I walked by to get to my sister Jane, who was in her usual place with three bodies behind her.

I dumped out my bag of bodies, and saw Felix's expression turn from blank to anger as he watched the dark haired girl open her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked and Aro's eyes darted to her.

"You, stand up. Now, and come forward." he ordered with a smile on his face. Amy stood up shackily but fell back again. I cought her arm and dragged her to Aro and held her upright despite her bobbing around bleeding head. I grabbed her hair and held her head up so she could see's Aro's eyes. She screamed and backed against me and terror. Through the cornor of my eyes I saw Felix make a move to come aid her, but then he turned back to his original position.

Aro gripped the girls hand and bowed his head for a few moments. "You will have gift for fire." he said smiling, but then frowning towards Felix. "You found her first and left her?" he asked slightly irritated and Felix stepped towards him.

"I did not see her potentional until I thought she was dead." Felix replied with a blank face and the girl tried to turn her head towards him but I forced her head to stare straight at Aro.

"Come." Aro ordered Felix and Felix walked over to Aro and Aro gripped Felix's hand for a few moments and then looked up. Felix's face showed no emotion. "So, you did see the potential, you just didn't want it." Aro's eyes narrowed and then smiled and laughed.

"What is it Aro?" Caius asked.

"Felix has indeed found his mate, the quiestion is, do we do as he wishes and spare her and let her go? or do we go against his wishes and change her? or last, do we just kill her beacuse she is a liability?" Aro questioned.

"Aro, the first option shouldn't be an option, I say we change her. Then Felix's keeps her and we get her fire." Marcus said.

"No, it makes no sense, if she is a fire user she could destroy us all in one blow, we must dispose of her." Caius said and Aro looked at him.

"Not if Chelsea will be as kind as to force more of her power on this young lady than the others." Aro said and Marcus and Caius both nodded. Aro shoved Felix away making fall to the ground and slide back to his original position.

Felix stood up silently watching with pained eyes as Aro's lips moved down to Amy's wrist to change her. However right as Aro's lips touched her wrist Felix raced across the room and shoved Aro away, but not before Aro bit into her. She started screaming and I let her drop to the ground, her body going limp shacking as she screamed in pain and terror. I shoved Felix back, but he knocked me away and bite into Amy's wrist making her scream more but when the screams started dying I knew he was cleaning her blood and both me and Demetri went in for the kill. We both got up and pulled him away and Jane dove in and bit into Amy's wrist giving her venom again to change her, making her scream more.

Felix was yelling and fighting so Afton helped Demetri and I hold him back. The other humans started waking and Jane started holding as many as she could back and the rest of the gaurd helped keep the humans in place.

"ENOUGH!" Aro Cauis yelled standing up and everyone stopped fighting and got quiet and Aro walked forward again.

"Thank you Cauis. Now will everyone just calm down?" Aro asked slowley. "Afton, Demetri, Santiago. Will you pleas escort Felix to the dungeones and the brothers and I will be down momentarily to have a word with him?" he asked and the three gentlmen nodded and pulled Felix out of the room towards the dungeons.

Aro then stepped towards Amy as she stopped screaming, her body now more pale than before, she was now beautiful, not outstandingly beautiful like Heidi, but she was as beautiful as any other vampire, and her eyes were bright red. She sat up "it burns..." she said quietly and Aro kneeled beside her. "Tell us, do you know where you are? what you are?" he quiestioned her.

"i'm a vampire..." She said but obviuesly didn't know what was going on. Aro explained it all to her, and then had Renata take her out for a drink, meanwhile he did the others. only one of the ones I brought made it, two of Jane's did and one of Demetri's did while both of Felix's did. Four did not make it and the five that did drank the four that didn't.

The one I brought attracted people, she had short cut black hair and full lips and she was tall and was about eighteen. One of the one's Jane brought had blond hair and was short with a lower lip bigger than the upper she looked about twenty four, she was said to be able to teleport from one place to another and within seconds be in a different country, the other Jane brought had curly red hair with freckles and sharp teeth and she was about fifteem, she seemed to have the ability to control the weather. The one Demetri brought was a male, he had light brown hair and sharp piercing eyes he looked about twelve, he was said to be able to drive people to insanity by looking them in the eys. The girl Felix brought had blond hair and looked to be seventeen or eighteen, she was able to control minds, the boy Felix brought had black hair and was able to see in the future, he was about fourteen I think.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy POV:

I was now a vampire, the pain was exrushiating and i've never felt anything like it before. It was all so blurry now though. All I could remember now was seeing Felix in the ally, the way his eyes glazed over me in hatred and then admiration, it got blurry again and then turned to nothing and then there was pain, and last I woke up from the blurry haze a vampire, but Felix was no where to be seen.

It hurt me inside that Felix wasn't there but I only had moments to think about it before my throat started burning. Some woman in a red dress took me out hunting, I didn't like her much. She seemed like the woman my older brother always told me to avoide...trashy even...you could tell that by her dress. We basically just went to some secluded ally killed several tourists and went back to the castle.

Aro greeted me with open arms. "Good, good, good. your back, I have gotten a name ready for you and everything." he said and at first I was confused, I hardly remembered my name as it was and now I had to remember a differnt one? "You are no longer Amy Fisher. You are now Lydia Volturi." he said smiling.

"Lydia Volturi?" I repeated to myself. Cauis watched me with hard eyes, Marcus studied me in intrest while Aro was just smiling at me.

"Now come brothers we must go meet Felix. Jane, would you show Lydia down with us?" Aro asked and a short blond girl stepped forward and nodded.

"Of cours master Aro." I didn't know why but she reminded me of Dakota fanning, the same hair, eye shape, head shape, everything but her beauty was more enhanced.

Marcus, Cauis, and Aro walked out of the room and then Jane showed me down a dark corrider and we waited outside iron gates.

"Do you know what a mate is?" Jane asked me suddenly but more irittably than anything.

I shoock my head no.

"A mate is supposed to be someone you would get set on fire to save, your supposed to love them more than anything." she told me and I nodded not knowing the point of this. "You are Felix's mate...which I believe to be true, normally Felix is the one breaking people apart, not jumping to save them, especially from Master Aro." She added and I felt my cheecks get hot with happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Felix POV:

Aro had been speaking for a while and said nothing of Amy. I hated him more than I could say in words. But I was compelled to stay.

"But then again, you did push me into a marble wall. No blood for a month and after that we will let you out and you may see Lydia." Aro spoke easily. No blood for a month. That was one of the worst punishments he'd given out in a long time besides death. Also, it seemed as though he gave my precious Amy a name. I would never admit to anyone I was in love with her though. He named her Lydia, it was beautiful.

Days went by. I was growing more thirsty and desperate to see Lydia by the minute. More desperate to see Lydia than thirsty. I figured if I focused on Lydia I wouldn't be thirsty. However I was starting to think feeling the pain of thirst was better than the desperation that I had to see Lydia. I hadn't even seen her new face.

A month had come and gone.

I was worried for Lydia, about how she was doing, and if she was okay. And the pain in my throat burned more than ever.

"Hello Felix." Caius said as he entered having Afton unlock the cell door. "We let Lydia have the same room as you." Caius added as I walked out of the cell. Caius motioned for someone to come forward. It was Heidi with several humans. I drained one after the other.

"Now, now. I do hope you are feeling better." Aro said as he came down the dark stone steps. I always hated his cheery disposition. He had a smile on his cold evil lips as he motioned for me to follow him out of the dungeon and up to the throne room to take my usual position.


End file.
